My Big Little News
by My-Alphabet-Soup
Summary: Elliot has big news...about something a little bit little. Could she finally be getting her wish? Or was it something that she never REALLY wanted? In later chappies Elliot/?.
1. Elliot's Bombshell

**A/N My sister actually suggested this and I thought it would be rather interesting to explore seeing as Elliot is so keen on having a child. But who is the father? Hehe I'll give you five options. It'll either be JD, the Janitor, Dr Cox, the Todd or Keith. **

**Disclaimer: I own this story, I do not, however, own the characters…or anything to do with Scrubs at all. Also watch for the Friends reference.**

**Elliot's POV**

As I paced my apartment, wondering how the hell this had happened, I contemplated my options.

1. Keep the baby

2. Have an abortion

3. Put it up for adoption

4. Scream

But in my heart, I knew there was really only one option that I would even consider…well…two if you count the fourth option. Thinking about all of this made me laugh as a harsh realisation occurred to me; I had wanted to be a mother for so long, and now that I was getting the chance, I wanted out. I didn't want it to be like this though. I wanted to be married to a great guy for at least a year, maybe go travelling with him for half a year and _then_ I wanted a baby. Not like this. Not this.

I wanted to scream so bad, I wanted to sink into the floor and never have to face him, but I knew that tomorrow at work, I would have to see him, and I would have to act as if everything was normal. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I just had to tell Carla and she would help me out of it.

_Oh God! What can Carla do?_ I think frantically to myself, _She's only human! What am I expecting? She'll take away my pregnancy? Frick!_

I couldn't do this.

I sat down heavily on the couch and took the phone out of the handset and dialled Carla's number. I pressed 'Talk' and held it to my ear. It rang twice before I pressed 'End' abruptly.

_No, come on Elliot, she's your friend, just call her dammit!_ my brain yelled at me.

I dialled her number again and this time I waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" came Turk's voice.

I couldn't say anything, oh God, I was frozen.

"Hello?" Turk repeated.

"H-Hello?" I murmured.

"Elliot? Is that you?" Turk's voice sounded shrill in my ear. Everything was starting to sound shrill.

"Ye-Yeah, um, can is Carla there?" I willed myself to stay on the phone.

"I'll go get her. Is everything ok?" Turk asked, sounding worried.

"Everything's…" what was it? Damn, what was that word…the one that no longer applied to me in any sense of the word? "…fine. Everything's fine."

"Ok, cool," he said as his voice got softer and I could tell he had passed the phone to Carla.

_Oh my God, I can't do this over the phone,_ I almost burst into tears right there.

"Hello?" Carla's reassuring voice came, "Elliot?"

"Carla, I need you here right now!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Ok Elliot, calm down," Carla's voice soothed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I heard the phone click and I lowered mine from my ear.

I couldn't do this.

When Carla arrived I all but threw open the door and dragged her in.

"Elliot, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked softly as she sat down on the couch, dragging me down next to her.

I tried to look down, but she made me face her, "I…It's sort of hard to…I don't really…"

I felt her squeeze my hand and suddenly I felt a bit of courage rush through my veins and before it could escape, I quickly spoke.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Carla sat stunned for a moment, but quickly let it slide and soon she was back to her cool, calm, collected self, "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. The courage that had filled me now disappeared and I felt like the world was pressing in on me. I was suffocating. I had to get outside. I quickly rushed to the window and threw it open. I tried to breathe in several deep breaths, but found it too difficult and so settled for small, shallow breaths.

"Elliot, it's going to be ok," Carla's motherly voice washed over me and instantly calmed me, "I'll help you through this. Now are you absolutely sure? How many pregnancy tests have you taken?"

"Just one," I squeaked in a small voice.

"Well maybe it was wrong, I mean when I was pregnant with Izzy, the first test came out negative," Carla said as she sat me back on the couch.

"Yeah, you're right," I felt a bit more reassured, "Ok, I'll take another one, I bought two anyway, I think I just got too worked up about the first test that I forgot to take the second one to make sure."

I went over to the counter and picked up the little white stick. I took a deep breath and went into the bathroom.

"It's going to be ok," Carla said through the door, and I was so nervous that it barely even occurred to me that I hated people talking to me while I was on the toilet.

When I walked out, waiting for a blue minus or a pink plus to appear, a bout of severe nerves shook me and I pushed the stick into Carla's hands.

"I cant…I cant," I mumbled, "You tell me. I can't look at it."

I watched as Carla waited for the sign and when she looked up at me, I knew that she knew.

"It's negative," she said, and, strangely…it made me sad.

As tears started to well up in my eyes and I sat down heavily on the couch, I thought that this must look weird to Carla.

"I'm sorry…I just…it's stupid really," I murmured, "I mean…you can't miss something that you never had, right?"

I laughed nervously and Carla sat down next to me.

"Elliot," she said softly, "It was positive."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Now you know that this is something that you want to do," she smiled at me, "Look how upset you got over thinking that you weren't even pregnant. Now you know. You can do this."

"That…that was a v-very risky trick there C-Carla," I stammered, "Oh my God. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby Carla."

"You're having a baby!" she smiled widely at me, then she pulled me into a tight hug, "But there's one thing I want to know. Who's the father?"

I looked up at her with a somewhat guilty look on my face, "It's…it's um…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N You didn't think I'd tell you in the first chapter did you? Haha, of course not! Anyway, I know that I still have another story currently under construction, but all of that JD angst was getting me down and I had to write something a bit sunnier! Yay! Lollipops and rainbows and smiles! Haha. Reviews are appreciated and I will try to reply to them. Feel free to include ideas/suggestions. Cheers**

**xx**


	2. Coming To Terms With The Bombshell

**A/N Huge Snaps for all who reviewed! Thankyou so much, I really appreciate it! I am actually really enjoying this story, I have loads of ideas…incidentally, I should probably write them down before I forget them… Anyway, I will attempt to update my other story soon, but in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy my divergence. **

**Disclaimer: I am in the possession of nothing to do with Scrubs**

I looked up at Carla with a somewhat guilty look on my face, "It's…it's um…you know, I don't really want to say just yet. I think…I think I'll tell him first, and then…you know…"

Carla just nodded, "Fair enough…although you make sure that as soon as you've told him, you come right over and tell me…this is going to eat away at me."

I laughed nervously and my hand subconsciously flitted to my stomach; the stomach that now carried my child. Oh. That sounded so weird. My child. _My _child. Then something suddenly occurred to me.

"We have to think of a name!" I smiled widely, "Ooh, I always pictured this as the most enjoyable part, so we have to make it the best name ever!"

"Elliot calm down. There will be plenty of time for that later," Carla said, then looked me right in the eyes, "When are you going to tell the father."

As quickly as I had gotten excited, I deflated and looked away. She pulled my face back to hers and looked at me seriously.

"Ok, ok," I gave in, "I was kinda thinking that I would…you know, tell him…_eventually_…"

As I trailed off, Carla gave me a look. You know, the kind of look that says you-know-what-I-think-you-should-do-and-it's-definitely-not-that? Yeah, that kind of look.

"Elliot, you know that you should tell him as soon as possible," she said, and when I kept quiet she added, "As in tomorrow. At work."

"How do you know it's someone from work?" I squeaked defensively.

"Oh come on Elliot, where else are you going to meet guys?" Carla said, and although I was a little offended, I knew that she was right. I mean, how often do I go out?

……………………………………………………………………………

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

This is a damn loud alarm! I never really noticed how loud it was. I rolled out of bed and slammed my hand down on the alarm to stop it from making any more noise. I was about to sit and stretch for a bit, when suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me and I ran to the bathroom. Oh that's right. I was pregnant. And so began many mornings of rushing to the bathroom and heaving practically half of my bodyweight into the bowl. This was not going to be fun.

After having breakfast and my morning shower, I slowly got dressed, taking the time to examine my mid-section so that I would know immediately when any changes started to occur. When I shut the door to my apartment and started to think about what I would say to Mister Father when I found, I felt a sudden urge to run back into my apartment, slam the door and barricade it shut. But I didn't. instead I went down to my car and drove to work. Why did I do that?

As I was walking through Sacred Heart's parking lot, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the back of his head disappear around the corner and into the double doorway. The back of the father of my baby. I couldn't do this. It took all I had not to turn and run and run and run until I couldn't run anymore. But I kept walking, trying my hardest to look normal…look like I wasn't carrying a child and the father didn't know and I had nothing prepared and I wasn't in a relationship at all and I was scared to death and I didn't have enough money for a child and I…I…I was _freaking out_!

_Breathe Elliot, breathe!_ I berated myself for letting my imagination run away with me for a moment.

I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until I had walked through the doors. I went to change quickly and came back out to grab a chart, secretly hoping that the patient needed all sorts of tests and examinations…preferably ones that I could perform. You know, something like an injection…or like…like…ok I have no idea, I just can't concentrate! I just need a patient who takes up a lot of time so that I don't have to see him. The patient had a bad cut…and the bandages didn't even need changing! How inconsiderate of them! I let out a huge sigh and closed my eyes.

"Elliot?" I jumped as my eyes shot open and I saw JD hurrying towards me, waving energetically, "Elliot! Wait up!"

I couldn't talk to him right now. I quickly rushed down the corridor to avoid speaking to him. Luckily he was far enough away that he would just think that I didn't hear him. I ran into the bathroom and into a cubicle, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't do this. As I sat on the toilet, everything suddenly seemed very confronting and I started to cry. I wasn't ready for a child.

_Oh, and look at me, I'm barely a month into this pregnancy and I'm already freaking out,_ I thought bitterly, _Ok. I just have to tell him. Just tell him._

As I tried to reassure myself, I knew that it was what I had to do, after all, he had a right to know. I attempted to regain my composure, but I just ended up crying harder.

"Elliot?" I heard Carla's voice through the door, "Are you in there?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled, unable to form words through my sobbing.

"Let me in sweetie," she said softly.

I reached over and unlatched the door. Carla pulled me up and over to the tap.

"Wash your face Elliot," her voice soothed me, "Calm down, it's ok. You're gonna be ok."

She started rubbing my back in small circles and I instantly calmed down a bit. The sobs lessened and eventually disappeared.

"Elliot, I know that this is going to be difficult for you, are you definitely keeping the baby?" she asked, to which I just nodded, "Ok, well it's only normal that you would freak out about this, so don't you worry. I will be here for you no matter what to help you through every step of the way. And when you tell the father, he will support you too, and if he doesn't then you know that I will be there to kick his sorry ass."

I smiled weakly, "How did you know that I was in here?"

"One of the nurses said that she saw you run in here crying," Carla replied simply.

I nodded and stood up from where I had sunk down the wall to the floor. I straightened my shirt and looked into the mirror. I had mascara all over my face and I had big, red splotches covering it too. Great. Just what I needed. I washed the mascara off and waited until I had calmed down a bit. Carla gave me a reassuring smile and I held myself tall.

"Excuse me Carla," I said as confidently as I possibly could, "I have a father to find."

……………………………………………………………………………

I never actually realised just how big Sacred Heart was, it was only now that I was looking for a man who could be _anywhere _that I really found out. Then I saw him, at the end of a long hallway, just leaning against the wall, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world…and I was about to destroy that.

"JD!" I called as I walked down the corridor.

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuuuun! I have one thing to say: Don't count your chickens until they have hatched. I won't tell you what that relates to, but if you figure it out, give me a buzz.**

**About the chappie, I had a bit of trouble filling it out. When I first wrote it, it only went for 1 and a half pages! Fancy that! Hah! But it's ok, I managed it. Hehe.**

**Feel free to review, you know I love it! Cheers!**

**xx**


	3. Who Caused The Bombshell?

**A/N Ok so I should probbles be in bed by now, cos I have school 2moro, but I have an epic cold and so I can't sleep. Instead of catching up on some z's, I decided to write the next chappie of my (hopefully) good fic (cos, really, the other is not much chop). So when I left you, Elliot was flagging down JD in the halls in her search for Mr Anonymous Father. Who is said father? Is it JD (who, at the moment, seems the most likely candidate)? Is it Dr Cox (but come on, is that really likely?)? Is it the Janitor (because we all love Jalliot love)? Is it ME (No, because that is wrong)? Good news: you will find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop…nothing more. Also there is a Buffy reference in here (funkypartyweasel, I think you'll know)**

**Elliot's POV**

"JD!" I called as I walked down the corridor. _Oh God, was that my voice? It sounded too…high-pitched._

"Oh hey Elliot," he responded, having, quite obviously, been roused from one of his patented daydreams. _Actually, he hasn't really patented them. He really should because he is so – FOCUS Elliot!_

"Hey…um…listen, about earlier, I just wanted to apologize for…you know…avoiding you. I've…I've just had a lot on my mind," I said weakly.

"Oh…that's ok, I kind of just assumed you didn't hear me, you know?" he smiled.

"Yeah…um…listen, I'd love to stay and talk, but I need to talk to…to someone else," I sounded suspicious, oh _why_ did I always sound suspicious?!

"Oh, yeah, sure," he grinned, waving after me as I retreated down the corridor, "See you later!"

Throwing my hand up in a half-hearted wave, I looked up, only to realise that the person that I was looking for had moved! Where did he go? He always seems to be lurking around, but I can't find him now because he's _moved_! God, why was it so hard to find him now? Now, of all times!

Ah! There he is! Right there. I just…need to…say his name…and…

"Uhh…uhh…" I stammered, ok good start, now go in for the kill, "We need to talk."

He opened his mouth to reply but I jumped right in, "Now!"

He said nothing, just followed me to an empty storeroom. He followed mainly because he was interested to see what was bothering me so much, but I think that he also followed because he had a vague idea…as if he knew…? I don't know, maybe it was just the first reason.

"So Barbie, what's got your knickers in a twist this time?" he asked me, partially smiling.

"Dr Cox…I have a problem…_we_ have a problem," I said as confidently as I could.

"Well sure, we've always had a problem. You know why? Because you are. Just. That. Annoying," he smirked, a smirk which faltered slightly when he saw the look on my face, "Is it a big problem?"

"You could say that…of course, it's also a very tiny problem," I said, unwilling to just say it.

"Come on Barbie, I need specifics here," he said, the usual swagger in his voice diminished now.

"I…I'm…uhh…pregnant," I managed to squeak out before I _passed_ out.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Barbie? You awake in there?" I heard a voice. Oh thank god, I was just dreaming.

I opened my eyes and it was difficult to see for a moment. Then my eyes adjusted and I groaned. I wasn't dreaming, no way was I that lucky. I was still in the supply closest (albeit on the floor, but in the closet none-the-less).

"You ok there Barbie?" Dr Cox asked, bending over me, a look of concern on his face.

"Uhh…yeah, yeah I think so," I murmured.

"Would you care to tell me why you think I care that you are pregnant?" he asked, and I knew full well that he knew, but I realised that he just didn't want to believe it.

"Dr Cox…it's yours," I said softly, "It's your child."

He was speechless. I, Elliot Reid, had just rendered Dr Cox speechless. Funnily enough, at that moment, I was not thinking about that.

"B…but…how? What? How?" he asked, still in utter shock.

"Well…you remember the Christmas party?" I began, "And all of that free alcohol?"

His eyes widened in realisation and I was worried that his eyebrows were going to disappear into his read curls forever.

"So…you…are pregnant. With…with my child?" he clarified in a weak voice, "Shit."

I just nodded. _Shit indeed._

And then he did something I never would have guessed; he took my hand in his.

"All right Barbie. I think you know that if I had a say in the situation that you would not keep the baby, but, since you will probably saw me in half if I even _seriously_ suggest, hell, even _think_ it, I guess I have no choice but to say; I will be here for you. But _only_ because you are with child. _My_ child no less," he had regained some of his composure, "Who have you told?"

"Carla," I almost whispered, but in my stunned state, it didn't occur to me to mention that she still didn't know that Dr Cox was, in fact, the father.

He nodded and squeezed my hand lightly. I could tell he was awkward. I mean, how do you act around the woman you just impregnated when you usually just say something witty (often belittling) and go on your merry way? I was awkward too of course, but I was a bit more tactful about it.

"Uhh…so…uhh…" I stuttered. Ok, maybe I wasn't that tactful.

"Do you want to talk about this later, at my place?" he offered, "We could…discuss…options, I guess."

I dipped my head briefly in silent agreement and looked at the floor. Suddenly I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe in this tiny supply closet! I needed to get _out_! I forced the door open and ran to the change rooms where I sunk down to the floor, unable to find the strength to get back up.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Dr Cox's POV**

As she ran from the room, I knew that it would be a bad idea to follow her. She needed time alone to think things through. Hell, _I_ needed time to think things through.

_Great going Per, you got your co-worker pregnant. And not just _any_ co-worker! Barbie! Why Barbie? Stupid alcohol! Stupid Newbie's Christmas Party! I need a drink. But that's what got me _in_ this mess! Arghh!_

I stayed in the small closet for a short while before it occurred to me that that was of no use to anyone. I stiffly made my way to the nurses station, in search of the one woman who could talk me through this. The one woman that I could trust to not laugh at me if I told her how I felt. The one woman that Barbie –_you'll have to stop calling her that, she's the mother of your goddam _child_! _– the one woman that _Elliot_ told.

"Carla?" I sighed wearily as I looked around the currently vacant nurses station.

Suddenly she popped up from under the counter and I jumped. When did I become so jumpy?

"Dr Cox, sorry, I dropped my pen," she smiled holding up a blue fountain pen, "What's wrong?" she added upon seeing my face.

"I, uh, I need to talk to you," that was how Bar – Elliot's conversation had started with me.

"Sure," she said, slightly confused, as we walked into the empty Doctors Lounge.

We sat down and I found it difficult to look her in the eyes.

"So Barb (_dammit!_) – Elliot told you?" I said, suddenly fascinated by the pattern on the carpet.

"Told me what?" Carla replied, it seemed like she half knew what I was talking about, but she still seemed confused.

"You know…that…she's, uhh, she's pregnant," I finished somewhat nervously. _No, I do _not_ get nervous!_

"Yeah, but why did she tell y - " she looked at me with a look of sudden understanding, "You? You're the father?"

Oh. Shit. She didn't know? Elliot (still sounded weird) must have only told her that she was pregnant, not who the father was.

"You?" she repeated.

"Yes, I think we've established that," some of my usual annoyance coming back into my tone.

"But…how? What? How?" she stammered incredulously.

"My thoughts _exactly_," I said, a little too loudly.

"Woah, no need to get so testy," she snapped.

"Sorry Carla, it's just…well…I just found out that I'm, having my _third_ child. Jordan is going to kill me. Shit. How could I have let this happen?" I complained aloud.

"Where is Elliot?" Carla pried.

I shrugged. She hastily stood up from her chair, muttering an apology for leaving so fast and was gone in a flash.

_Shit._

……………………………………………………………………………

**Elliot's POV**

Still on the floor of the locker-room, unsure of how long it had been, someone had yet to come across me. Oddly enough, no one seemed to need to use the change rooms. When I heard the door open, I barely even lifted my head, my face red and soaked in tears.

"Dr Cox?!" Carla exclaimed as she flung herself down beside me.

_What?! How did she know? Oh. Shit. He must have told her…because he thought she _knew_. I wish the ground would just swallow me now._

"The Christmas Party," I choked out, through massive sobs.

She nodded knowingly, then her tone changed to a curious one, "But him? Really?...I mean, _really_?"

"I guess so Carla!" I snapped, wasn't it obvious that, yes, I had slept with him?

_I am so screwed._

**A/N So this chappie isn't my best, but it's kind of a filler. I'm disappointed with it though. I don't feel like I captured Dr Cox at all. I was going for a shocked reaction, but I think I went too shocked…? What do you think? Gahh, I don't think I captured _anyone_ well really...Elliot was too...uhh...she was just too...you know? On the plus side, it is one of my longest chapparoonies yet =] And to all of you who guessed it; kudos for understanding my counting chickens before they've hatched comment and realising that JD is **_**not**_** the father! *sigh* I wish I could rewrite this better, but I don't have the motivation to write well atm, this cold is messing with my head! Hah. Ehh…so tired…*yawn***

**Cheers&Goodnight**

**xx**


	4. Living With The Bombshell

**A/N Man oh man, I'm doing that thing where I write a story and then lose interest in it! ARGH! It happens to me all the time lol. But don't worry, I will keep writing this story to the end. I think I lost interest because it's getting kinda crappy, so maybe a good chapter will change my outlook. Let's see:**

**Disclaimer:** **I own your SOUL! …well…no, not really, nor do I own any form of Scrubs**

**Elliot's POV**

I had been over to Perry's apartment many times in the past 27 weeks, but every time I went over, it still felt weird…like I shouldn't be there. I was hoping this time Jordan wouldn't be there. Not because she was angry at me, but because she was eerily calm about it, she seemed totally ok with it. She told me that she knew it was just a drunken mistake and that it had happened to her before. It hadn't surprised me too much when she told me. Of course, she'd had an abortion, so she didn't have the kid with her. But I sort of think that it was the father's decision, because when she told me, her eyes kind of went a bit unfocused; like she was thinking what life would be like if she had just had the child. The thing was, though, that I wanted her to yell at me, I wanted her to tell me I was a whore and that Perry was _her_ property. I felt like I had betrayed her, but she was fine with it.

Anyway, so as I was stepping out of the car to go up to Perry's place, I had a sudden dizzy spell. I had been having quite a few of those lately. Once I had steadied myself, I continued into the building and up the stairs. Today I wasn't staying long because I had an appointment, but I was getting an ultrasound tomorrow and was just reminding him and letting him know that the time slot had been moved to 4:00 in the afternoon instead of 3:30. I knocked softly on the door and heard some movement behind it.

"Hi Elliot," Jordan said, smiling as she opened the door, "Has she been moving around in there much?"

"Yeah," I smiled, somewhat awkwardly, "But we still don't know if it's a girl or not, I want it to be a surprise."

"It's a girl, trust me," Jordan said, "I can just tell."

I smiled, a little less awkwardly, and continued into the apartment.

"Where's Perry?" I asked Jordan.

"He's actually shopping right now," Jordan said, "Weird, I know, but I told him that if he didn't go, I would cut off his supply of alcohol. He was out of here before his shadow had time to follow him."

We both laughed and I sat down on the couch. My feet were killing me. I had been going for daily walks, but I was going to have to start reducing them to every second day if I kept getting this sore afterwards. I put one hand on my stomach and felt Baby kick. I had taken to calling the little one Baby because I didn't want to know the sex just yet.

"So Elliot, how have you been feeling? Ankles hurting?" she smiled knowingly, she had had two herself, so I knew that she knew what she was talking about.

"Like nothing else," I sighed, "But I don't care, because every morning when I wake up, I still love looking down and seeing that I am having a child. It makes me feel special. Of course, there are those days that I look down and just get annoyed that I am this big."

We both laughed again, then she said, "I know the feeling."

"Well I have to go, I have an appointment, but could you tell Perry that the ultrasound has been moved to 4 o'clock tomorrow?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"Sure, see you later," she said as she helped me up from the couch and out the door.

Ahh! I wish she would hit me or something! Even raise her voice slightly? Anything. That woman was infuriating when she was nice!

……………………………………………………………………………

After I had come back from the hairdressers and driven back to my apartment, I had decided to take a bath. I got all my bath salts, candles, bubble bath, champagne (the fake kind, of course) and Dido CD and settled myself in. I soaked for at least half an hour before a knock at the door made me jump. I hoped it was JD as I got ready to pull the plug. But then I stopped. I figured I'd just let whoever it was come by later, after all, I was a comfortable pregnant woman currently soaking comfortably in a comfortable bath. Did I mention that I was comfortable? Getting comfortable was something I had to work for these days, and I was not about to give that up. I heard a knock at the door again, and waited for it to go away.

"Elliot?" I heard JD's voice call, "You in there?"

Baby started to kick and I realised that my comfort was now gone. _Oh well_, I thought as I let the water out of the bath and threw a robe on.

"Hold on JD," I called as I was getting dressed.

I went over to the door and unlocked it. JD was dressed very nicely in a dress shirt and had a bouquet of flowers for me.

"Hello my best pregnant friend," he smiled, but then saw what I was wearing and his face fell slightly.

"What's up ?" I asked, wondering if I had forgotten something.

"I…I was supposed to take you out for dinner tonight," _Oh shit_, "because I thought you needed something nice, because, well, you're pregnant and I thought that maybe you hadn't gone out to dinner with someone in a while and I thought that Dr Cox probably wasn't going to do it because, quite frankly, I think he still doesn't want to accept that he's going to have three kids, all of which were unplanned and I thought that you might think it was nice and then you would be happy, and I love it when you're happy because it makes me happy and – "

"JD! Calm down," I stopped him, "Come in, come in, sit down."

I let him in and he sat on the couch.

"It's ok, I'll go and get dressed and we can go out, ok?" I smiled.

"Ok," he smiled back, having calmed right down, "I'm sorry for rambling out there, it's just that a couple of my patients died today and I was kinda looking forward to this."

"Me too, me too, I'm sorry, I had gotten myself a bath and I was just so relaxed and I fell asleep," I lied, I couldn't tell him that I had just _forgotten_, how rude!

……………………………………………………………………………

Most of the time that we were at the restaurant, Baby was kicking and I couldn't really eat much. I had to find a way to get Baby to stop, because my stomach was starting to get sore. JD had been doing nice things for me from the moment he found out that I was pregnant. At first I thought it was because he felt guilty because it was at his Christmas party that this had happened, but then I realised that it was more than that; it was because he was my best friend. He looked out for me more than anyone and I appreciated it more than anything.

We were sitting in my lounge room now, talking about things at the hospital and really anything that we felt like talking about. I found myself wondering if things would been different if JD was the father. Would we be as close? Would it just have freaked him out? Would we be in love? This last question made me think. Did I love him now? And try as I might, the answer to that question would not be the answer I wanted it to be. I did love him, I loved him more than ever, but I knew he would never love me back. I wished that I didn't love him, because then at least I wouldn't have to get hurt eventually. Everything suddenly made sense. The way Baby always kicked when I was with JD, the reason that I hoped it was JD at my door, why I often found myself wishing that JD was the father, why I was always happy when JD was around; I loved him. It was probably just the pregnancy talking, but I loved him and it me sad that he would probably never love me.

"Elliot?" JD roused me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry?" I mumbled.

"Don't you think Captain Crunch would beat Count Chocula any day?" he smiled.

I just laughed.

**A/N Yes, this is a short chappie, but I am stuck for ideas. If anyone has any super-dee-sooper ones, please feel free to share. This chapter was not much better than the last one, was it? …yeah, I didn't think so. *sigh* To anyone that enjoys receiving review replies, I often try and reply to everyone that leaves a review, either that or I review one of their stories, so, you know, if the mood strikes you (hopefully not too hard, or it would hurt) just click on the button down there and leave a nice review full of ideas or this story will discontinue…sorry to anyone who likes it. Man, I gotta tell you, this cold is giving me a hectic headache. Ehh…**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	5. Cox's Bombshell

**A/N Wow, I'm so surprised that people are still reviewing! Lol. Well, to all of you loyal reviewers/readers, it is for you that I continue this story! Although, I gotta tell you, my heart isn't really in it, so if it's crap, don't say I didn't warn you. By the way, in light of a review from funkypartyweasel, I have decided that it is necessary to inform you, loyal reader, that this has gone back aways to when Cox first found out. So…you know…Im'a gonna start now:**

**Disclaimer first though: If I owned Scrubs, I would not be writing about it here**

**Dr Cox's POV**

Oh dear God. I'm…I'm having trouble thinking straight at the moment. It could be the headache pounding away at my head, it could be the bottle of scotch that I had recently finished OR it could be the fact that my co-worker just told me that she was pregnant…with _my_ kid. You know what, it could have been a mix of all three.

I took a deep breath and attempted to pull myself into a sitting position. I failed. Miserably.

_To hell with it,_ I thought blankly to myself as darkness swallowed me.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Perry!" someone was shaking me, "Perry! Up you get _sunshine_! Wake _up_!"

When I heard the word sunshine, I knew immediately that it was Jordan. Sarcasm _that_ scathing simply could _nawt_ be anyone else.

"Ugghh…" I mumbled.

"Lovely," she muttered as I heard her leave the room.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:30?! My shift started in half an hour! Shit! I was suddenly wide awake. I leapt out of bed, ignoring the massive hang over that was pounding at my head. Funny; I don't remember having actually gone _to_ bed last night. Anyway, I launched myself into the shower and when I was clean I threw on a clean shirt and pants. As I ran into the living room, searching for my keys, I looked around for Jordan.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?!" I threw at her, having spotted her sitting at the table.

"Oh, _sorry_ Perry," she spat, "I tried to wake you over an hour ago! Oh, but of course, _I'm _the onein the wrong! How _dare_ you get that drunk! You have two kids now! You have to set an example!"

"I have three kids," I said softly, surprised by my tone.

"What are you talking about Perry? Three kids! How drunk _did_ you get?!" she asked angrily.

"I…I don't really know what to say," I said, avoiding her piercing stare. God, why this so hard?

"Perry…what do you mean?" she seemed a bit confused now, "What are you talking about? Three ki – "

Her face dropped as she looked up at me.

"Who?" she sounded half curious, half disbelieving.

"Elliot," I said simply, then added, almost as an after thought, "At the Christmas party."

"Well…is she keeping it?" she asked, she now seemed mostly curious, maybe a bit amused?

"Well, she…wait, aren't you angry?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Perry, you think you're the first person this has happened to?" she smiled now, ok this was getting creepy, "And yeah, I'm a little bit peeved, but I'm not _angry_ at you for making a drunken mistake."

"I…I don't get it," I said, totally confused now.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" I subconsciously took a step back.

"Perry, as long as I don't have to do stuff with the kid or look after it or have to have anything to do with it, I really don't care, because this girl is pregnant and I'll be damned if you don't support her with every fibre of your being," she was just getting more and more unlike the Jordan I knew, then she added, "You know…as long as you still fully support Jack, Jenny and me. As long as you do that, just make sure you're there for her."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jordan?" I shot at her.

She just laughed somewhat evilly, narrowed her eyes and tapped her watch. I looked at the clock again.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rushing out the door, grabbing my shoes as I went.

……………………………………………………………………………

I walked slowly into Sacred Heart and I saw her leaning against the nurses station. Before she could look up, I ducked behind a small crowd of people and only stood up properly when I was safely in the next hallway over. I had been starting my days like this for the past 3 days. I avoided her at all costs, I didn't want to have to act like the supportive father; it was hard enough for me to do that with Jordan, let alone Barbie. I just felt like dropping to my knees, movie-style, and shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My life is _over_!!!" with all the volume I could muster.

"Hey Dr Cox, we need to talk," I heard the voice of Carla.

_Oh jeez, that's how the talk with Barbie started_, I thought to myself.

"What? I didn't get _you_ pregnant too, did I?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Well…" she looked at me guiltily.

My face fell and my stomach dropped, "Oh God. You're…you're not – "

Her breath seemed to get quicker. Or was I imagining that? God, you cannot be that _cruel_!

She took my hand and looked me directly in the eyes, "I…I…I'm joking."

Then she laughed. Loudly.

"That's not funny," I muttered, giving her a death stare that would wither a healthy plant.

"Don't look at me like that," she said as she walked away down the corridor, then called back at me, "By the way, you're supposed to be following me."

I hurried to catch up with her, not used to being bossed around.

"Seriously Carla, where the hell are we going?" I was starting to get a bit annoyed right now.

"Are you taking a tone with me?" she asked, suddenly all serious.

"What did you want to talk about?" I changed the subject, not really wanting a confrontation.

"You can't just keep avoiding her you know. She's only going to get fatter and moodier and she will take it out on you if you aren't there," she said as she walked into an on-call room.

"Won't she take it out on me anyway?" I asked.

"Well…probably, but you'd be safer helping her than ignoring her," she said, "Anyway, she doesn't know I'm talking to you, but at the moment, she's looking for you, so you better go and find her before it's too late and she just explodes. Believe me, it could happen."

I just nodded. My life was crumbling right before my eyes. I stood up and went to the door.

"And Perry?" Carla said as I was just about to open the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back.

"Good luck," she smiled.

I groaned as I pushed the door open.

……………………………………………………………………………

I found her sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. I walked closer to her table but she didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey, um…Elliot," saying that name still sounded weird.

She looked up and half smiled at me, motioning for me to sit down. I took a seat and looked at her nervously.

_Nervous?! When do I get _nervous_?! No no, what I meant was looked at her…it was, uh, well I just looked at her. No adverb needed._

"Dr Cox?" she asked, rousing me from my thoughts. Shit, was she talking? Did I space out? God, I'm becoming like Newbie.

"Uhh…sorry?" I asked stupidly.

"I asked if you had been avoiding me," she said.

_What? What kind of question is that? Who asks that? If someone had been avoiding you, would they tell you?_ "Uhh…well…I guess I have a bit." _What?!_ "Uhh…I mean because, you know, I just, um, wanted to give you some time to think about things and, you know, some time to…"

She looked at me oddly as I trailed off, "Oh…ok."

We both sat awkwardly until, getting sick of the tension, I spoke, "So, um, have you…do you know what…uh…what you…have you told…everyone?"

_Why is it so hard to talk to her? This is stupid! Make a witty remark! No no, _listen _to her this time!_

"I…well I haven't actually told…anyone," she looked a bit sheepish, "Have…have you?"

"Well…I told Jordan because, um, I had a bit to drink last night," _WHAT?! Why tell her that?! Just talk _normally_!_

_Normally?! I can't talk to her normally! She's pregnant with my child!_

_Well, at least make _one_ witty remark!_

_This is crazy, I'm arguing with myself. And _dammit_ she's talking again._

"…but I don't think I'll tell them until I'm…you know…ready," she finished, looking at me as if expecting me to comfort her or help her or something. I probably should…but it's too hard! How does anyone do this?!

"Uhh…well, um, you know, whatever you feel comfortable with, I guess," I mumbled.

ARGH! There's that awkward silence again!

"Well…I have, um, I have a few patients that I need to see, so, um, I guess I'll go," she said nervously, "So, um, see you round?"

_A question? Was that a question? Why wouldn't I see her round? _"Uhh…yeah."

_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! …Did I just mentally slap myself? Jeez, I'm going insane._

**A/N So to anyone that hasn't gotten bored and left, thankyou for sticking around! Congrats on finishing this chappie…unless you just skipped to the end in search of something interesting, in which case you wouldn't have read the story…but…um… Anyway, I was trying to go for a totally shaken Cox here, but I think that instead of achieving that, I have just butchered his character. No, definitely not what I was hoping to achieve =( ah well. I can't see myself writing any more chappies from his point of view seeing as, quite clearly, I suck at it. haha.**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	6. JD's Share Of The Bombshell

**A/N This chappie is dedicated to Mew–Erenaa for being a faithful reviewer (and awesome story writer) =D Also thanks to funkypartyweasel for always reviewing my work. You two are my muses, always giving me ideas for stories =D Many, many thanks. Anyhow, onto the story. This chapter will be a kind of experimental one, and will be short, so tell me if you like it. By the by, things in double slash (i.e. //text//) and italics (i.e. //**_**text**_**//) is a flashback (but it won't be in bold, so REALLY it will look like this: **//_text_//**). Non-italics in a flashback means either thoughts or emphasis, you'll know which is which. Text in italics only is a fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be, the owner of Scrubs is not me (lol, it's a RHYME) (even though, you probably all got that) (I guess I'll write the story now)**

**JD's POV (ATTENTION: This has gone back to when JD is about to take Elliot out to dinner, it is not chronological from where we left Elliot)**

I wish more than anything that I could spend more time with Elliot. But seeing as work takes up a lot of my time, I spend as much time as I can with my two-year-old son, Sam, and the fact that she is now 27 weeks pregnant, it makes it a bit difficult. But luckily tonight we were going out to dinner; needless to say, I was looking forward to it.

As I sat in my apartment, it gave me time to think. And boy did I like to think.

_Hm…what to think about tonight?_ I asked myself, enjoying the fact that that was kind of a paradox, because just by thinking that, I was already thinking. And if I was already thinking, my previous thought was rather irrelevant. Of course, if it was irrelevant, it meant that I wouldn't have had to think it, meaning that I wouldn't really have been thinking.

_Wait. My head hurts._

As my thoughts drifted to less confusing topics, I found myself thinking about Elliot. I wonder how different things would be if it was my kid.

_"JD, we're having a baby!" Elliot ran up to me, jumping into my arms as we spun like something out of a movie._

_"Let's get married!" I smiled widely._

_**Flash to church**_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_**Flash to home**_

_"JD, what did I tell you about washing the dishes?" Elliot waved a dirty plate in my face._

_"Well maybe if you didn't cook such messy dinners," I accused._

_"Well maybe if you paid attention to me once in a while!" Elliot wailed._

_"Well maybe if you didn't keep wearing my scarves!" I held up several of my favourite scarves, which all had stains on them._

"Not the scarves!" I found myself calling into the darkness.

Wow. That was a weird fantasy. Why do they always turn out so badly? And where was the kid? And _why my scarves_?! Maybe it wouldn't be so great if it was my kid.

As I sat contemplating the reason why I even thought of myself and Elliot in a fantasy like that, I realised that the last time I had imagined us getting married, it was because I had feelings for her. But…I couldn't have feelings for her…right? Right? _Right_?!

Perhaps that would explain my reaction though…

//_As Elliot walked up to me, she looked kind of nervous. She sat down silently in the seat beside me._

_"Hey Elliot," I smiled at her, hoping she would notice the new toothpaste I had been using, I felt it made my teeth especially white._

_"Hey JD," her voice quivered slightly._

_"Is…is something wrong?" I inquired._

_"Uh, actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she shifted nervously in her seat, purposely avoiding my eyes._

_"Sure," was all I said._

_"Uhh…ok…I don't know how you're going to react to this, so I'll just say it," she took a deep breath, as I held mine, "I'm pregnant."_

What?_ "What?" _Did I get her pregnant? Oh…oh God. Oh God! _Suddenly the new toothpaste didn't seem so important, "So, uh, wait a minute, when did this happen?"_

_"The Christmas party," she said very quietly, seeming afraid of what I would say._

_Hm, yes well I was a bit drunk that night so I couldn't really remember much. But I would remember that, right?_

_"So we, uh…" I wasn't sure where I was going with this._

_"Oh! Oh it's not yours!" she said hurriedly, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you think…"_

_And my reaction surprised me; I was a bit disappointed. Why was I disappointed? Was I sad that I didn't accidentally impregnate my best friend? No, surely not._

_"JD, please say something," she pleaded, now getting extremely nervous._

_"I…who is the – the father?" I asked._

_"Um…it's, uh," she seemed reluctant to answer, "Dr…Dr Cox."_

_I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on my head. Dr Cox? My best friend was having a baby with…Dr Cox? That sentence sounded wrong on all levels._

_"Oh," I said, unsure of what else to say, "Oh. So, um, are you going to…keep it?"_

_"Well…" she said sheepishly._

_I laughed out loud, "What a stupid question. You're Elliot, of _course_ you're going to keep it. So how far along are you?"_

_"You…you don't seem mad," she said, confused._

Why would I be mad?_ "What do you mean?"_

_"Well…I just thought that…you know…Dr Cox and all," she murmured._

_"Well I guess I'm a little bit confused about why you would choose him, but other than that, I'm not mad. I mean, I'm guessing you didn't plan this," I said._

_"No, this was definitely not planned," she hurried to reassure me._

_Then I did the only thing that felt comfortable; I pulled her into a hug. She laughed a little bit and I was pretty sure it was because she had expected me to be angry._

_"Anything you need Elliot, _anything_, and I will be there for you," I hugged her tighter._

_"Thankyou JD," her voice was slightly muffled._

_"By the way," I murmured, "Did you notice my new toothpaste?"_//

Yes, I do enjoy thinking.

_But why am I thinking so much about Elliot? _I asked myself.

_Because you love her._

_Love her? _What_?! I don't love her! It's _Elliot_!_

_JD and Elliot sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_No! No! Shut up!_

_All right, all right. What are you doing in an hour?_

_Taking Elliot to dinner, we're going to – Wait, just because I'm taking her to dinner, doesn't mean I love her._

_Sure it doesn't._

_It _doesn't_! Argh! I'm arguing with myself!_

As I shook my head, trying to get rid of that annoying voice in the back of my head, I looked over at the clock. What?! I only had half an hour to get ready! I won't get my hair done in time!

**A/N So, um, yeah…that was…JD. Well, let me know what you think, although you'll probably be wanting to read another chappie now…or not, either way. I will have to write it very quickly! So I'll…you know…stop talking…well…writing. But I'll stop now because you're probably getting bored. I don't think that this chapter – oh good lord! Stop writing! Just **_**stop**_**! Ok end…now. Now!**


	7. Here Comes The Bombshell

**A/N So this chapter will probably be a bit…ok, **_**very**_** short, but do not fear, I will likely post two chapters; let's see how I go, shall we? Thanks a million for all of the lovely reviews, I just love getting them, it does make me smile =D**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Scrubs? No, neither do I.**

**Elliot's POV**

39 weeks pregnant. I could barely remember what my feet looked like. I was sitting on my couch, tears pricking at my eyes, with someone sitting next to me.

"It'll be ok Elliot," he reassured me, "The baby will be fine."

For the past hour, I had been throwing hypotheticals at JD about whether or not my baby was going to be fine.

"But what if it's upside down and they have to do a c-section but when they try, all they can't find the anaesthetic and then they decide to just do it anyway because the baby can't wait, and then - " I cried.

"Elliot! Please, sit down here," he said calmly as he patted the couch next to him.

_Wait, wasn't I already sitting? When did I stand up?_

I sat down none-the-less and JD took both of my hands.

"Elliot, when this baby is born, complication-free, I will be there for you every step of the way. As soon as that baby comes into the world, Uncle JD will take care of him - " as I opened my mouth, he just shushed me " – _or_ her, whenever mummy wants to go out. I will take care of you Elliot, I will take care of both of you."

"Funny," I smiled through tears that had started to fall down my face, "I always thought I'd be hearing these things from the father of my child."

At this point, he seemed to take a deep breath, "Elliot, I've been meaning to talk to you…about…something."

I gave him a confused smile and he continued, "I, um, all the time I've been spending with you…I've…well I've really enjoyed it, and…I…I think…I love you. Elliot, I love you."

Judging by my reaction, you'd think I'd just been proposed to. I jumped up and hugged him…well…as quickly as a 39-week-pregnant woman _can_ jump up and hug someone.

"I love you too JD," I laughed weakly as he held me tight.

I was so happy that I think I wet myself…no…wait…oh my gosh.

"JD," I said softly.

He looked up at me, with a confused look on his face.

"The…the baby. It's coming!" I smiled.

**A/N Would someone react like that? Is that ok? I feel like a total ass, I feel like I've now ruined my story… But I won't redo it, because that is how I want her to react, but it just feels wrong to me. Ehh…anyway, feel free to review…or not, no pressure.**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	8. Who's Bombshell?

**A/N So, as promised, here is the next chapter in this…err…**_**thrilling**_** story. Hopefully you chose to continue…which clearly you did, because you are now reading this. Anyway, when we last left Elliot, her water had just broken, read on to find how the baby comes along. A baby is born, people smile…much mirth ensues.**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer serves to inform you of the fact that I never have, currently do not, and never will own Scrubs in any way shape or form, except for on a DVD, but even then, I do not **_**own**_** Scrubs, perse, I simply have a designated copy of it.**

**Elliot's POV**

"Ok, breathe with me Elliot," JD was saying to me soothingly, while trying to help me breathe, "Just breathe with me."

Due to the fact that I was a week premature, I was panicking.

"But…but what if…if the baby…is…not ok?" I asked JD, while trying to breathe normally.

"It'll all be fine Elliot, everything will be fine," he squeezed my hand.

"He's right, everything to do with your baby has been absolutely fine," the midwife was saying to me, I mostly ignored her.

I had been in labour for the past 3 hours and was finally having my baby. Perry had shown up, but had chosen to wait outside while the baby was born, saying that he couldn't be here to watch because it didn't feel right. Boy did I have some things to say to him when I got a hold of him! As wave after wave of pain washed over me, I wondered how some women did this three times, even _twice_ would kill me. I had chosen not to have any drugs because I was so deathly afraid that it would affect the baby, so there I was, struggling not to scream out in pain.

"JD!" I turned to look at him, "Stay with me, please!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he squeezed my hand again, "When it hurts, just squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

I knew he would probably regret that later as I took him up on the offer.

"I can see something," the doctor, who I had never seen before, was saying, "Ok, it's upside down, but don't worry, that happens all the time."

"JD!" I wailed, "It's like my hypothetical!"

"No, it's ok Elliot, it's nothing like that. You're baby is going to be _fine_," JD said, and surprisingly I was reassured.

"All right, we're going to have to get a c-section," the doctor said, looking in JD's direction.

"_JD_!" I cried in both pain and anguish.

"It'll be ok Elliot, you are going to be _fine_. I will be there when Baby comes, I will be there. You have _nothing _to worry about, ok Elliot?" determination was burning fierce in his eyes, and it comforted me, I knew nothing could happen to Baby while JD was protecting us.

I gave the nod and I was whisked away into surgery. As anaesthetic was flooding my body, the last thing to drift through my head was how much I loved JD.

**JD's POV**

I stood at the window, looking in at Elliot, I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. Elliot was finally having the baby. I watched as they performed the c-section and as I saw them bring out the tiny little person, I realised something. I had loved Elliot for as long as I could remember, I was just too afraid to admit it. I had always been so scared that if I had just committed to her and that if our relationships had ever deepened, that if it ended up not working out, it would ruin our relationship beyond repair. I loved Elliot Reid. I always had. And I always would. Seeing that child made me realise that; and I knew, that as long as I was alive, I would be like a father to him…or her.

_Congratulations on figuring it out._

_Shush brain, I don't have time for you right now._

_You're just sour because you know I was right._

_Shut up!_

_Sour grapes! Sour grapes!_

_Argh!_

**Elliot's POV**

I heard some scuffling, but saw nothing. That was when I realised that I had my eyes closed. I tried to lift my eyelids, but they were heavy and I was having trouble moving them at all, but after a while I succeeded in opening my eyes to a squint. I saw several blurry figures standing and sitting around me.

"Elliot?" I heard a familiar voice.

"JD?" I asked groggily.

As my eyes adjusted to both the light and trying to stay open, I managed to open them fully. I saw JD sitting by my bedside, Perry standing hesitantly behind him, clearly unsure of what to say or do, Turk and Carla hovering just behind him and…the Janitor? He was standing in the doorway with a mop pretending to clean a small area. I knew he was pretending because I noticed that as soon as he saw my open eyes, he completely stopped what he doing.

"How are you feeling?" JD asked me, eyes full of apprehension.

"I'm fine," I smiled and he relaxed, "Where is…Baby?"

"Baby is perfectly healthy and is down with the midwife at the moment," JD took my hand, "Would you like to go and see him…or her?"

"Didn't you find out the sex?" I asked.

"We all agreed that you should be the first to know," JD said.

I felt myself smile wider than I have ever smiled before and I looked over to Perry. He smiled encouragingly at me, but still seemed undecided on how he would approach the situation. When we got down to the room where my little angel slept, JD wheeled me in and Perry followed while Turk and Carla waited outside.

"Congratulations," the midwife smiled, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

"So Jordan was right," I laughed softly as she handed me my little girl.

"She doesn't look anything like me," Perry said quietly.

"She's only a few hours old, I'm sure she'll _start_ to look like you," I whispered, too distracted by her beautiful face to say anything else.

But it was true; she didn't look anything like Perry. She had a small tuft of dark hair, which I didn't understand because I had blonde hair and Perry had red hair. Her nose was mine, but she didn't seem to have any of Perry's features. She looked more like JD than she did Perry. But…how could that be? Now that I really thought about it, she looked a lot like JD. She had his eyes and the hair was definitely his. I tried to think back to the night of the Christmas Party.

//_I was sitting on the couch, surrounded by six empty beer bottles, another one, half-full, in my hand. The room had started to sway dangerously. Someone took my hand and led me to a dark room. He pulled me swiftly into a kiss and I didn't protest. His hand slipped under my shirt, but I let it go and soon before I knew it, we were completely making out on…a bed? A couch maybe? I didn't really care. The clothes began to come off not long after and it wasn't long before we both had nothing left on. Being this drunk felt very freeing, but I soon found myself worrying about protection. I knew that he didn't have any and I certainly didn't._

_"Stop," I said, my voice still laced with lust, he would never listen._

_But, surprisingly, he did stop. I lay next to him for what seemed like an age, perhaps I passed out, I don't know. But I remember wanting to do more with him…and he seemed to want to as well. Well…I knew that I didn't want to go all the way, but I craved the attention. It didn't feel stupid at the time. We fooled around for a while longer, I remember climaxing…and so did he. But who was it? And anyway, I didn't have _sex_ with him!_

_In the dark it was difficult to see, but I do remember getting a look at him before we went into the room. It was Perry wasn't it? Or…was that earlier? How many people did I sleep with that night? Oh my gosh! But who was the other guy? What do I remember about him? Something distinctive… His hair! He definitely had dark hair…and it had a lot of products in it. Oh. _//

"JD, I think I need to talk to you," I whispered to him urgently.

"Sure, what about?" he asked, unsure of what I wanted to talk about.

"About, um, the baby," I whispered.

"Uhh…ok," he replied, and motioned for the others to leave the room.

As soon as they were gone, I got nervous. Bouncing little Baby in my arms calmed me down a bit though, I took a deep breath and looked at JD.

"JD…I think…I think that…Baby…is…_ours_," I finished, somewhat lamely.

He just looked at me for at least a minute, then he spoke, his voice slightly shaky, "Ours? Like we'll be looking after her ours? Or…or _ours _ours?"

"O_urs _ours," I whispered. I was whispering a lot today…

"But…how? I mean, we didn't _actually_ have sex!" he said, slightly frantic now.

"But…you did…you know…" I said softly, then seeing the blank look on his face, added very quietly, "Have a…uhh…happy ending."

I cringed at my choice of terminology. Then as I looked at JD, I saw a shocked look appear on his face. He looked down at me.

"What are the odds of this happening to me _twice_?!" he exclaimed.

**A/N Lol, I thought that that would be a good end to this chappie! I'm thinking I'll either do one more chappo and an epilogue or just an epilogue…probably the latter. So what thinks ye so far?? Methinks it is not quite how I wanted it to be, and this chapter probbo doesn't make sense/isn't good in a few bits, but it's how I wrote it, and that's how it'll stay! Haha. Farewell! Until next chapter!**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	9. Epilogue Of The Bombshell

**A/N Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome…to the LAST CHAPTER! Haha, thankyou all for following this story to the end, your reviews have been the reason for the completion of this story! *cue sad music* It has been an emotional rollercoaster for all of us and I just feel so special that you have all read this story to the end. HAHA, I'm just kidding, I'm not that sappy. (Although I did only finish the story because people kept reviewing). So, anyway, onto the story! OH! But _first _I stupidly failed to mention the ongoing support of the lovely emo . gurl45214! And so many many apologies to her! So _now_ onto the story!**

**Tammi – if you are reading, I just want to say that this story isn't **_**based**_** on the Friends episode, it was just that one line. Also, the baby is definitely JD's**

**Disclaimer: I will **_**own**_** you! I will never own Scrubs though.**

**Elliot's POV**

**EPILOGUE – 6 months later**

"JD?!" I called, looking frantically around the house.

No answer.

"J-DEEEEEEEE?!" _Where _is _he?!_

I threw open the door to the bedroom and saw him fast asleep on the bed, our daughter in his arms. I sighed and walked into the room, sitting down next to him; neither of them stirred. In hindsight, it was probably silly of me to worry. When I came home from my 12-hour shift, I had gone to check on my little angel, but she wasn't in her cot. Even six months on, I was still not used to this whole mother thing. I worried that when she cried it was because of me and I couldn't stand to be away from her for too long. When JD got home from his shift, he must have brought her in here.

"JD," I whispered, shaking him softly.

When he still didn't move, I shook him a little more forcefully.

"I don't _want _cheese," he murmured as he woke up.

"JD, it's me," I smiled.

He just smiled back at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"How's Ella?" I whispered, so as not to wake her.

"She's fine, I brought her in here because she was fussing in her cot and I guess we both just fell asleep," he replied.

I kicked off my shoes and snuggled down beside JD and our little Ella.

……………………………………………………………………………

I heard an alarm going off somewhere; it sounded distant. But as I drifted out of my dream, the sound got, annoyingly, louder. I lazily threw my arm over the alarm clock and the noise stopped. I rolled to the edge of the bed and pushed myself into a sitting position.

After waking myself up with a hot shower, I got dressed and had a small breakfast. I looked down at my watch and walked to the door. I noticed that JD had left me a note before he had dropped Ella off with the baby-sitter and gone to work. _I love you xx_. I was so happy that everything had worked out this way. I could think of another person who was happy about the news, possibly even delighted.

//_"Perry, I need to talk to you," I said, not knowing how I was going to tell him that he had spent near on ten months looking after me and, what he thought was, his baby._

_We were alone in my room because I had asked JD to take Turk and Carla somewhere else so that we could do this in private. Perry sat down in the chair next to my bed._

_"I…the baby…oh gosh…I don't quite know how to say this…but…she's not…yours," I said softly. I don't know what I was expecting of him. Disappointment? Anger? _

_But instead he said this, "Can I have back the money that I spent on baby crap then?"_

_"Uhh…I…um…yeah," I said, a bit shocked at his reaction._

_"You know, because I've just spent _ten months_ looking after you, paying for your medical bills, buying this and that for the baby and now I find out that it's not _mine_?!" Ok there's the reaction I was expecting._

_"Perry, I'm…I'm really sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen, ok?" I said, close to tears because I expected him to be angry, but I didn't expect him to yell at me._

_"Well…" he seemed to realise that he was being unfair, "Whose kid is she?"_

_"She…uhh…the father is…JD," I practically whispered._

_"Newbie?!" he almost laughed, "Oh, that's priceless. _Two _accidental kids? Oh-ho-ho, that is _gold_!"_

_I decided that it was best not to mention that both of his children were accidental, instead opting for the silent approach; I knew that he was going to be laughing at JD for the rest of his life…you know…more than he already did._

_"Oh…this is such a relief, you have no idea Barbie," I smiled inwardly as I heard my old nickname for the first time in months, "Oh, I think I could just open a beer right here. Congrats on the kid. And now I've done my congratulating, I'm free to go to the bar! See ya round Barboo!"_//

With a satisfied sigh, I closed the door behind me.

**A/N *sigh* And so, this is the end of Elliot's hectic pregnancy...fun eh? Haha. I know the ending was kinda cliche and stupid, but it's late and...I'm lazy. Big thanks to Mew-Erenaa, funkypartyweasel and all who reviewed! (Also to Outrageous-Oval, your profile is quite enjoyable, I had a bit of a laugh) But now...I think...I think I want to write a Hooch story...just a one-shot...yeah, it'll be awesome. Now I've just got to finish exams and then I'm free to write as I please! Oh joy of joys! See you on the other side! **

**Cheers**

**xx**


End file.
